Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs
Movie Info Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs is a 2009 American computer-animated comedy family film produced by Sony Pictures Animation, distributed by Columbia Pictures, and released on September 18, 2009. The film is loosely based on the children's book of the same name by Judi and Ron Barrett. The film features the voices of Bill Hader, Anna Faris, Bruce Campbell, James Caan, Bobb'e J. Thompson, Andy Samberg, Mr. T, Benjamin Bratt, Neil Patrick Harris, Al Roker, Lauren Graham and Will Forte. It was written and directed by Phil Lord and Chris Miller, who both and Forte are best known for the animated TV series Clone High. It received positive reviews, and was a modest box office success, earning $243 million worldwide. A sequel, titled Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2, is scheduled to be released on September 27, 2013. Plot Flint Lockwood has always wanted to construct something spectacular, but his inventing devices have repeatedly failed, including Spray on shoes, remote controlled television, rat birds, hair unbalder and the flying car. He lives in Swallow Falls with his technophobic father Tim who misunderstands his son's talent. The town's Baby Brent Sardine cannery has closed down, leaving the town only sardines for nourishment. Along with the aid of his pet monkey, Steve, Flint invents a mechanism that mutates water into food, called the "Flint Lockwood Diatonic Super Mutating Dynamic Food Replicator" (FLDSMDFR for short). The mechanism absorbs masses of megawatts of electricity from the nearby power plant and ends up rocketing through town and shooting up into the stratosphere, destroying Sardine Land. While recuperating from his failure, he meets Samantha "Sam" Sparks, a weather intern whose big break was foiled by Flint's actions. They witness clouds floating over the town that rain cheeseburgers to their astonishment and happiness. Realizing his accomplishment and potential, Flint invents a communication device to send orders to the FLDSMDFR to order certain types of food. Swallow Falls (now renamed Chewandswallow) is now attracting tourists. Everyone is going well until Tim fails to show appreciation for his son including the fact that the people (including the Mayor) start greedily requesting food for Flint to rain. Flint notices that the food is beginning to rain in massive quantities, but the Mayor (now morbidly obese and having to move with a scooter) sees it as a better outcome for him and the city and blackmails Flint to continue making food for the city. Citizens and worldly tourists in Chewandswallow are blissful until suddenly a large destructive tornado formed of spaghetti and meatballs threatens the town. Flint rushes to the lab to turn the FLDSMDFR off and attempts to send a 'kill code' to stop the machine, but the Mayor accidentally throws a radish to destroy the communication device. A shocked Mayor then tells Flint that he ordered a Las Vegas style All You Can Eat Buffet, before fleeing in fear. A massive food storm threatens the world and Flint loses hope. However, his father encourages him to fix the mess. Flint gains self-confidence and places the kill code in a USB flash drive and invents the Flying Car 2. Flint, Sam, her cameraman, Manny, Steve and Brent set out to terminate the FLDSMDFR. Entering the stratosphere, they find that the machine is the sole core of a giant meatball and it sends sentient food to attack them. In the chaos, Flint loses the kill code when the flash drive flies out of the Flying Car 2. Back at Chewandswallow, the citizens and tourists, with the help of Earl, escape. Mt. Leftovers collapses, causing an avalanche of food — a foodalanche — to destroy Chewandswallow. The foodalanche covers Flint's Lab with Tim still trying to send Flint the kill code. However, he survives and he successfully clicks send. Flint goes inside the meatball, finds the machine, and jams the phone into the USB port. However to his obvious frustration he learns that Tim had sent him the wrong document. Flint destroys the machine by using his Spray-On Shoes formula and it explodes. They return safely to the aftermath of Chewandswallow. Tim finally shows his appreciation for his son and his inventions and then Flint and Sam celebrate with a kiss. Meanwhile, as a comeuppance for his actions, the obese mayor gets stranded in the middle of the sea, having eaten nearly all of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich boat. Category:Movies